


暗黑之华

by Yotsuyu_Catalina



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 最终幻想14
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsuyu_Catalina/pseuds/Yotsuyu_Catalina
Summary: 在交换俘虏结束后，返回帝国的途中，芝诺斯一行人在基姆利特暗区稍作休息，准备返回帝国边界，然而就在这时，朝阳•萨斯•布鲁图斯似乎发现了什么隐藏在黑暗中的微妙关系……
Relationships: Yotsuyu goe Brutus & Zenos yae Galvus
Kudos: 1





	暗黑之华

警告:本文的故事背景基于4.3版本“月下芳华”，但故事发展与游戏原作并不相同  
时间:多玛独立后，帝国承认多玛的独立地位  
地点:基姆利特暗区附近，帝国边境  
事件:帝国大使朝阳在率领交换回的帝国士兵和外交人员返回帝国，与姐姐夜露共同侍奉于芝诺斯身侧  
虽然是亲姐弟，但朝阳从未放松过对夜露的注意。她总在不合时宜的时候冒出来，坐在与多玛并无关的会议桌前，倾听本土的财政收入、军备更新甚至市民权法的修改。帝国大使显然相当不满，他从帝国本土大学的外交学系毕业至今还没有资格旁听有些会议。而自己没上过学的姐姐却能走进每一间会议室，不时发表一些只有女人才说得出的短浅见解。  
这件事怎么看怎么奇怪。在帝国政坛摸爬滚打过的朝阳非常清楚，帝国对蛮族和非军人的歧视早已司空见惯。在各殖民地行省，驻军永远拥有治外法权，一名千夫长就有权利干涉地方民政。哪怕边远行省的居民再顺服勤劳，也难以获得最基本的市民权。各殖民地充满了试图通过参军等形式改变这种地位，向上攀爬的野心。但结果很少能够成功，即使自己的姐姐，也常被士兵背地里说做是“飞黄腾达的蛮族女人”。  
这种事情在帝国高层并非什么秘密，皇帝鼓励这样的对立和竞争。这样有助于帝国的繁荣昌盛，任何一部分殖民地都无法一家独大，一劳永逸地占据优势地位。只有不择手段才能不断前进。  
夜露，尽管同样野心勃勃，并且取得了难以忽视的成功。但朝阳非常清楚，她所做的一切并非是为了更高的位置，她只是为了向多玛的人民和这片土地复仇，让黑暗与恐惧永远支配这片埋葬了她的青春，摧毁了她的心灵的土地。但尽管如此，不可忽略她雷厉风行的手段和对帝国的死心塌地。这么多年以来，他知道夜露是如何以一些帝国军人和高官都难以企及的雷霆手段清扫叛乱与隐患。她不允许任何动摇，对帝国的阻挠行为更是不可饶恕的。  
但如今的多玛已经独立了，帝国刚刚承认了多玛的独立地位。虚情假意也好，政治交易也罢。此刻的夜露已经不再是多玛总督，获得这样的容忍就很奇怪了。以芝诺斯殿下的性格，总督在面对多玛起义军时战败，换作其他人就足以被斩下头颅。但前代理总督还坐在作战桌旁微笑，不时用意味深长的眼神迎向朝阳憎恶的目光。朝阳不禁思考，这些奇怪事件的背后究竟是什么原因。  
朝阳注意到，芝诺斯殿下本人似乎也在忧愁这个问题。只不过他的一半眼神被垂下的金色长发遮住，看不太清晰。但朝阳凭借自己多年的经验，已然明了这件事。芝诺斯非常烦躁，正不耐烦地在椅子上扭动身子，皱起了眉头。那女人一般细腻精致的脸上第一次爬上皱纹。种种迹象表明，这位尊贵的皇子就快要爆发了。  
终于，在一次甚为失败的会议之后，芝诺斯似乎终于失去了耐心。  
“够了！”他狠拍一下桌子，站起来吼道。整个会议室都抖了一下，芝诺斯殿下总是云淡风轻，大概只会遇到足够强悍的对手才能让他兴奋。此前即使是得知多玛失守，他也没有如此大声说话。“夜露，跟我来！”  
芝诺斯不容置疑地快速起身，没有给任何人反应和解释的机会。夜露连忙起身，放下长烟斗跟随在他身后，对朝阳投来嘲笑的笑容。朝阳没有说话，但他呼出的气息中透着炽热的不满。其他众将虽然疑惑但也只能散开，目送着夜露的黑色和服消失在走廊尽头。  
“总督阁下和芝诺斯殿下向着殿下的房间去了。”一名朝阳下属的军官悄声向他报告。  
“她不是代理总督了！”朝阳冲那名一脸愕然的军官吼道。“滚出去！”  
朝阳紧咬着牙关来到了安全室，赶走了门口的卫兵。看着他那副痉挛的表情，士兵很快带着满腔的疑惑逃走了。谁也不想惹这个带着武士刀的多玛出身男人，更何况他还是芝诺斯殿下身边的红人。  
朝阳用以太收发器和神典石寻找着监视录像，这需要帝国军高级认证密钥，很显然他有。帝国制造的摄像机遍布每一个房间，为了确保指挥区域的绝对安全。这里是加雷马帝国与艾欧泽亚和东方诸国共同的边界，没有人可以有例外。朝阳熟练地切换着不同的摄影机，终于找到了芝诺斯殿下房间的那个。  
殿下的衣服脱掉了一半，露出了健壮挺拔的上身。赤裸着后背的殿下正在和夜露争吵着什么，他手舞足蹈，简直像要跳起双色标准舞步。看来殿下气的不轻。难道是刚刚会议上讨论的战略？不对啊，虽然让夜露亲自召唤蛮神来重新夺回多玛的计划听上去很不靠谱，但殿下不至于如此生气。夜露站在他的身边低着头，双手攥紧又放开，似乎想听着听着给殿下一拳，让他的黑眼圈更显浓重。自己的姐姐有多少战斗力，朝阳可是知道的。她就算真动了反抗的心思，连给殿下挠痒痒都做不到。画面有些扭曲和掉色，但依然能够清晰地感受到那股凝重的气氛，直扑而来。  
朝阳非常清楚，即使现在已经是枪械和火炮的时代，但夜露那瘦削修长的身躯的确只适合做一名艺伎，或者嫁给某位官员成为他炫耀的资本。她那被黑色和服衬托的容貌仿佛一碰就会四分五裂。如果魔导火枪不管用，她的战斗力可能还不如任何一名普通的帝国士兵。当然，前提是之前会议讨论的蛮神召唤计划没有通过的情况下。否则，如果以她的身体召唤蛮神“月读”，那么可能整个延夏都会化作永夜的黄泉。  
朝阳清楚地看到殿下显示出了他霸道强硬的一面，以殿下的实力，无论面对谁，硬碰硬都不吃亏。战场上如此，对待自己人也如此。朝阳看到殿下一把抓住夜露细细的手腕，将她反过来压到墙上，夜露挣扎了两下就不动了，头顶的白色彼岸花颤抖着像是要脱落下来。但接下来发生的事情令朝阳既震惊又好奇。通讯贝和摄像机共同记录下了这一场面。殿下的声音仿佛就在耳边，通过以太之力融入脑海，清晰地回荡。也许殿下的怒火转为欲望深入了空气中的以太，弥漫在角角落落。朝阳看到殿下紧握着夜露的手腕，将自己的胸膛贴在她的后腰上。他继续看下去，倾听他们在说什么。  
“你胆敢忘记我的话？你胆敢辜负我的良苦用心？！”芝诺斯压低声音斥责道。朝阳反复思索着这两句话，它们像超强力的酸液一样从他的耳膜一直腐蚀，渗透进大脑，感受到它正在占领脑内每一个细胞。芝诺斯很少这样动粗，倒不是因为他崇尚绅士风度，而是有资格被他注意的女人并没有几个而已。对于无关紧要的人，当然没有必要浪费时间。  
朝阳继续看下去，他能看到夜露像被按住的猫一样扭动了几下，精心梳好的黑色长发开始凌乱打卷。她摇了摇头，似乎嘟哝了一句什么，但这没有用。殿下继续靠近她，并让自己的双腿也紧贴着她的和服，把她继续向墙上压。殿下缓缓靠近她的耳朵，不耐烦地将白色的彼岸花头饰挥落在地上。舌尖轻轻划过她的后颈，让夜露的全身如一阵过电般颤抖。  
“用自己的身体召唤蛮神？我没有追究你战败的责任，也没有把你丢给愤怒的多玛人……说实话，以你做过的那些事，我真想看看他们会怎么处置你。”殿下用自己的胯部压住了她，双手从脖颈到大腿不断地游走，浅浅地磨擦，划过帝国特制和服的布面发出轻柔的沙沙声。“你不需要解释。你唯一犯的错误就是，不应该不听我的话，去提出会让你身陷险境的计划。”  
接下来一切就非常明朗了。殿下的右手似乎不甘心隔着一层和服，沿着她的衣襟直接深入内部，接触了她的皮肤。夜露发出一声意义不明的呻吟，随后就被殿下像拨帘子一样把和服的下摆掀到了一边。  
“脸红成这样，有这个必要吗？又不是没在黄金港混过。难道我比差配家那个老匹夫还要可怕？”  
殿下发起了总攻。他轻咬着夜露的耳朵，用每个字都深入骨髓里的湿润轻轻抵住她的耳垂:“记住，你永远是我的东西。下次，不要再试图以身犯险。”  
寂静之中，什么东西悄无声息地发生着，厌恶和难以置信的情绪扼住了朝阳的咽喉。吞咽空气时喉头的蠕动令他几欲作呕。时间的流逝减缓了，拉长得像甜腻的糖丝，或者粉红色的樱花花瓣。朝阳从未设想过这样的情景。在有些失真的画面中，殿下的后背已渗出了一层细腻的汗珠，金色长发随着身体的起伏在桌上跳跃。他看着影像中的殿下咬着夜露光洁的脖颈，双手青筋暴露，将她的手腕狠狠扣在下面。后者的呻吟和喘息交替回荡在每一寸空间里，在朝阳的耳畔回响，刺激着他的太阳穴一跳一跳地疼。  
殿下放开手，甩掉一大片滴落的汗水，穿上精致的帝国军礼服，腿脚发软的夜露松松垮垮地穿着和服，因为没有系腰带而显得有些宽大。她用发抖的手帮助殿下穿戴如常，随后急促地喘着气目送他离开。


End file.
